Frozen
by SoulSoother59
Summary: Between trying to keep their relationship as private as possible and navigate their way up their respective career ladders, Stu and Evie have ran into problems. Part Three of the Heat Series. WadeBarrettxOC.


_**A/N:**_ This is part 3 in the Heat Series. This can be read alone, however, I do suggest reading the last two parts as you'll be able to understand this far better. I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck by me as I took my time writing this and I really hope you enjoy it. There is one more part after this, keep a look out for it. Enjoy XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Evie, Tasha and Ethan. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**ONE-SHOT**_

The snow was falling thick and fast over Preston, coating the ground in a fluffy white blanket. Trees groaned with the weight of the flakes congealing on their bare branches, footprints dotted the thicker areas that I liked to call 'virgin snow' and paths appeared where the neighbours had dug out their shovels and made areas to walk more freely on.

Standing by the window, I was reveling in a rare quiet moment that I was having to myself. The house was already busy with flurries of folk moving in and out, dropping off things here and there and guests arriving for The Bennett's Christmas dinner. My parents were already here, something that wasn't unusual considering they lived right across the street. Tasha was milling about somewhere, likely coaxing some guest into something that they didn't really want to do. I could hear the tinkling of sleigh bells and as they grew closer, I realised that it was in actual fact Tasha, who had a Christmas decoration in her hand which was making the little jangling noise. She eyed me as she rounded the corner, standing by the window on my own with my arms wrapped around my torso.

"There you are," the brunette said to me with a small smile "You're always wondering off these days Evie," she approached me and placed her hand on my shoulder as I turned back to the window "What's wrong with you? You're so sullen."

"I'm fine Tash," I glanced across my shoulder, forcing my lips into a smile to appease her.

"No, you're not fine," the younger Bennett insisted with a soft squeeze of my shoulder "You've not been fine ever since that trip you took to the States to meet with that author. Did something happen out there Evie? You would tell me if something bad happened wouldn't you?" she pleaded with me.

I spun around to look at the girl who had been my best friend for the better part of 20 years.

"I'm okay," I reiterated "Honestly Tasha! You know I would tell you if something bad had happened. When have I ever been able to lie to you?"

Tasha pursed her lips at me "Never. Although as of late, I'm starting to think you're more capable than I thought," she mused "It's Christmas, I just want you to be here and enjoy yourself. I want you to be happy Evie, it's all I've ever wanted," she slung her arm around my shoulders.

"I know that Tasha," I told her, pulling her into a hug "I know," I patted her back softly.

* * *

_The sand was soft beneath my feet and I clenched my toes, feeling the tiny grains slide between them, grazing my skin with the lightest of caresses. The sun was warm on my bare shoulders and I was glad that I could finally breathe a lot easier now that the temperature was dropping as the sun went down. _

_Florida was definitely a beautiful place, even more so because I was here to see Stu. In the time that we'd been together; just over a year, he'd changed everything in my life. The only part that frightened me more than anything was how easy it was becoming to lie to my family and friends about my whereabouts and about my personal life. Take, Tasha for instance, the girl who doesn't know when to mind her own business or when enough is enough. She's been poking and prodding me to finally settle down with someone, convinced that every other week she has the perfect man to set me up with. And it hurts that I can't tell her the truth. I can't tell her how happy I really am with Stu by my side. And not because I don't want to or because he doesn't want to. But because, together, we fear the reaction. We fear the reaction that our parents will have, that Tasha will have and that Stu's own co-workers and friends will have. We don't want to upset anyone and we're still trying to find our own feet as a couple. We don't need anyone else poking their noses into our lives. _

_"You're awful deep in thought," Stu's soft English lilt came from behind me as he sidled up and slid his hand into mine, clasping our fingers together "Something you'd like to share?" he teased._

_I glanced up at him, smiling softly in the waning sunlight "I'm okay. It's nothing really."_

_"Nothing really?" he questioned "You past the house about 10 minutes ago Evie. I've been behind you this whole time."_

_"I did?" I chanced a look back down the beach only to realise he was right and I let out a sigh "I was thinking about how upset it makes me that we can't tell Tasha or anyone else about us. I want to tell them Stu."_

_He reached for my other hand, holding the two of mine in his "I know you do. And I do too. But we just need to take our time Evie. We're still trying to work things out. You know that this relationship is only going to become more difficult as I move up to main-event status with the company. I've worked hard to get to this point in my career and I can't afford any set-backs."_

_"Is that what I am to you?" I could feel tears pooling in the corners of my eyes "A set-back?"_

_"You know that is not what I meant sweetheart," he let go of one of my hands and touched his index finger to the side of my face "I meant that I can't afford any fighting with my family for unnecessary reasons. I need to focus all of my energy on my wrestling," he smoothed his finger down my cheek, his thumb moving in to brush across my lips "And you've got your publishing. That takes up an awful lot of your time. I just think that we need to think about what we're doing and focus on us. It's going to be tough between us over the next few months. I think we need to converge all of our energy onto each other."_

_"I know it's going to be tough Stu. But don't you think it would be easier if we just told them? Instead of all of this hiding and lying?"_

_He let out a deep sated sigh "Evie, I don't know how my family will take the idea of me and you together. Of us. All I know is that I love you, more than anything. And I will do whatever it takes to keep you."_

* * *

The heat in the kitchen was stifling and I fanned my face with my hands. The turkey was roasting up nicely in the main oven and Tasha was busy chopping and dicing up vegetables. Angela Bennett was standing by the counter, preparing blueberries in one dish and a mixture of bananas, cream and toffee in another. She had two spherical shaped pie dishes already set out with pastry in them and the perfect amount of pastry for making the tops set to the side. She was humming away to herself, a tune that I found myself unfamiliar with.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked Tasha and her mother. I was hoping for something to distract me from the melancholy thoughts that were swirling about in my head. I wasn't much fun to anyone in this state.

"Why don't you set the table darling?" Angela suggested "The porcelain plates are in that large cabinet in the dining room. And the special wine glasses are in that cupboard right there," she spointed to it for me. I gave her a small smile and a nod, leaving the kitchen to collect the plates and set them on the table. I could hear the hushed whisper of conversation start up as I let the kitchen door swing shut. And I knew instantly that my mood was the subject of their conversation.

* * *

_Stu's arms were bound around me tightly and my head lay across his bare chest. The soft sheets were tangled around our legs and the clock blinked at us from the bedside table, reading 1.12am. We'd been lying awake for hours on end, talking about the time we had spent apart in recent months and any developments that had happened in our respective lives. I listened to Stu talk about his career and I felt my insides swell with pride for him. I was so proud of everything he had achieved, I just wished that I could be at his side for at least one of those achievements._

_"I want you to come and live with me," Stu suddenly blurted out without warning. I tensed against him and turned, pushing myself onto one elbow in order to see his face._

_"What?" I was completely perplexed. I hadn't even seen it coming "I...I don't understand Stu."_

_"What is there not to understand? I love you Evie. The next logical step is for us to move in together. Have our own place."_

_"But we live an ocean apart Stu. It's a lot more complicated than you think," I protested._

_Stu pressed his finger against my lips, quieting me gently "Just say that you'll think about it. Please?" he pleaded with me, his other hand gently running through my hair._

_"Alright. I'll think about it."_

* * *

In hindsight, I have no idea why I protested so much. Hadn't he been right when he said that the next logical step was for us to move in together? Have a place of our own. But I had thrown up protest after protest in order to make things difficult. But why? Had I felt that it wasn't the right time? Or that maybe we weren't ready for it yet? Or was I just afraid of sharing my life so intimately with someone?

* * *

_"You don't understand Stu! There's so many things to factor into the equation!"_

_"What the bloody hell is wrong with just saying yes Evie?"_

_"Because, I'm sorry, but it's just not that simple. You and I both know that."_

_"Why is it not that simple? Why?" he raised his voice "Give me an answer, please."_

_I shook my head at him, my temples beginning to throb "What about Tasha? What about our families? They don't even know about us yet!"_

_"Screw them!" he snapped "All that matters is that we love each other."_

_"Then why can't we just tell them like any normal fucking couple! Why all the secrets and the lies?"_

_"Because we lead our own lives Evie. We don't have to answer to any of them. I love you and you love me. I want to be with you and you bloody well want to be with me. What else matters?"_

_"What about my work?" I breathed hashly "I can't just up-sticks and move here and expect them to fax everything over to me on a daily basis."_

_"Quit," Stu shrugged, his lips folding into a line._

_"What?" I gazed at him, my eyebrows rising._

_"Quit," he repeated, stepping closer to me "Quit because I can take care of you, of us. I can give you everything you've ever wanted and more. You don't need to work."_

_"But I want to work," I forced the words out "I'm not working to prove a point or anything. I love what I do, just like you do Stu."_

_He took in a deep breath of air and let it out, his shoulders sinking as he reached for me. His hands slid up and down my upper arms and he nodded, his eyes closed._

_"I know you do," he flicked his eyes open and looked down at me "I know you do sweetheart. I just...I just want you here with me."_

_"Stu, what's going to become of us if we can't even sort out a simple problem like this without screaming at each other?"_

* * *

I stared down at the dining table. With it's soft red and white table cloths, topped with a woven basket containing a wreath of fresh holly. Each dinner setting with it's fine porcelain plate; the ones that were rimmed with gold paint, it's beautiful matching wine glasses also rimmed with gold and the napkins, expertly folded into gold holders. The table was set for 8 and for life of me, I could only place 7 of the people who would be coming to dinner. There would be me, Tasha, Angela and Alexander, my parents and Tasha's new boy-toy Ethan. Which left me with the only person it could be. And why not? Why would his parents not have him home for Christmas? He's their only son afterall. Of course they would welcome him back with open arms. But where did that leave me? Sitting across the table from him, trying not to make eye-contact but still keep a happy facade for everyone else gathered around, full of Christmas spirit.

My stomach lurched and I decided now was as good a time as any to get some fresh air. Heading for the hall, I found my faux-fur snow boots lined with up everyone else's shoes and sat on the stairs, pulling them on over my black 7 For All Mankind low rise skinny jeans. Grabbing my black jacket with the large faux-fur hood, I zipped it up and flipped the hood up over my head. Opening the front door, my eyes teared up at the gust of biting wind that surged through the door. I stepped out into the snow very cautiously, always worried that I would slip and hit my head on some patch of ice, undiscovered beneath the thick layers of snow.

Breathing in the fresh and chilled air was already helping to clear my head. It had been tough, being back in London and not having Stu as my confidant any longer. I wasn't able to telephone him at any time just because I'd had a bad day at work, and there were no more calls from him just to tell me he loved me and he missed me. I had built my half of the relationship solely on our ability to contact one another and be with each other. And now that we couldn't, it was all falling to pieces. The last fight had been the worst. The screaming till our throats were raw, the tears that ran down my face, making my eyes red and sore, the awful words that we said to each other. Everything that we had been through, both separately and together, over the previous months had just mounted up and it had only take one thing for the two of us to snap at each other.

The area around the Bennett's house in Preston was simply breathtaking. Set in amongst some trees and with very few houses in the surrounding area, it was very peaceful and quiet. I allowed my feet to take me on a walk and before I knew it I had moved from the thick fluffy layers of snow onto something far more solid beneath the soles of my boots. It became apparent to me that I was now walking near the lake, the lake which I had fallen into as a young, innocent and seemingly invincible teenager. It held bad memories for me but it had also given me the crush that led to my relationship with Stu.

I stopped in my tracks, staring out across the vastness of the frozen ice which now covered the lake. It looked perfectly safe, like you could easily skid, skate or sledge across the glistening surface with ease, and end up safely at the other side. But I knew better than anyone what dangers lurked in the ice.

A groan sounded from under my feet and I glanced down to see the water swirling beneath the ice. It make a cracking sound and I felt panic rise within me. The lake was clearly bigger than I had assumed and I was now standing on a vulnerable part of the ice which was beginning to give way beneath me. Swivelling, I started to walk briskly back towards the edge but I was experiencing a huge bout of deja vu as I felt the ice give way beneath me. Huge chunks cracked and split, separating and giving me less space to navigate my way back to safety. I wasn't even that far away but the water that was beneath the ice was so cold, I could feel it seeping into my faux-fur lined boots. My toes were seizing up and making it harder for me to walk my way back to the edge. My legs were sinking further into the water with every step I took. Suddenly I dropped down, my fingers grabbing at the ice to keep myself afloat. The pressure of a thousand knives stabbing me rushed through my legs and I cried out, screaming for help. But I knew that no one would hear me. Nobody was here with me. Not this time. I either had to help myself or succumb to murky cold beneath the ice.

My hands scrabbled against the ice and I tried to dig my nails in, something to give myself leverage enough to pull up. The edge was no more than 2 feet from me but it could have been 1000 feet for all that it mattered. I wasn't going to be able to reach it anytime soon and the ice was giving way beneath me even more as every second passed. I was dipping further under the water, now up to my waist in the frosty water. I whimpered, not able to manage anything else as my body temperature dropped at a rapid rate. My eyes closed and I found that I couldn't even shed a tear. I was too cold and too scared to think about anything other than trying to pull myself out of the deathly lake.

My eyes flew open when I felt a hand in my own, someone of significant strength hauling me out of the lake.

"You're here?" I stared up at Stu in awe.

_**END OF ONE-SHOT**_

_**A/N2:**_ Let me know what you thought XxX


End file.
